All It Took Was You
by LinnThePigeon
Summary: Blaine isn't gay... Or so he thought. He and his girlfriend, Rachel, travels back to Ohio to visit Rachel's family and friends. When Blaine meet Kurt (Rachel's BFF and roommate), he may reconsider the whole "straight" thing. Full summary inside, it's kinda bad, but please at least give the story a chance :3


**Summary: Blaine Anderson isn't gay... Or so he thought... He and his girlfriend Rachel had met in New York where they both live. When they were together they would always hang out at Blaine's place. Rachel wants to go a trip back to Ohio, to visit her dads, and she want Blaine to come with her to meet them... She also says that her roommate, Kurt, would be in Ohio to visit **_**his **_**dad, and Rachel realizes that Blaine haven't met Kurt either. Rachel is exited for Blaine to meet her family, but especially her best friend, Kurt. He then didn't expect to actually fall in love with the roommate at first sight. Blaine and Kurt start flirting and their relationship grows. Soon before they know it... They both fall in love. But Blaine is still in a relationship with Rachel...**

**A/N: So, I actually posted this story a while ago, but with a different plot. I have adjusted it a little bit, and I really hope that it will succeed for me to actually make a story out of this, (like my first one 'We Got Each Other Out Of All This') with happy readers and lots of reviews :3 But of course I can't just presume that ;) But I hope you'll enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue. You can always come with ideas to my stories if you have something in mind, I would **_**love **_**for someone to maybe give me some ideas for a new story, 'cause I am totally blank ;) Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 1:**

Blaine doesn't know exactly how he felt when Rachel told him that she wanted for him to meet her family. He has always been very polite, that's what you get out of it when you have business parents. His parents always wanted for him to settle down with a great and beautiful girl and have lots of kids and become successful and rich. Problem is, he never wanted that, he always just wanted to be a teenager and find out who he is, but already at the age of 11, his parents had planned his future, they told him everything he know today. He was in the most expensive primary school Dalton Academy. They had a cappella show choir, where Blaine's was the lead soloist, he got perfect scores, and he was (still is) handsome, young, ambitious, and smart. You would think that he is the PERFECT son. Well, he was, until today. He don't know how but he can feel something crazy is about to happen. If it's because they're on their way to Rachel's house for Blaine to meet her family for the very first time, he can't say... He's nervous, he know that she has two gay dads, which Blaine totally respects. Also a "BFF" as she always calls him... But if he's such a "BFF" _and_ her freaking roommate, how come he had never met him? He had barely heard of him.

Rachel is babbling as usual while Blaine pretends to listen, nod, agree, hum a 'yes', nod a little more, while he's driving his brand new sparkling BMW. Rachel points her finger at a house, while clapping her small hands and jumping up and down on her seat. Blaine assumes it's hers. Blaine pulls up in the garage and turns off the car. Blaine had barely stepped out of the car before Rachel is pulling at him, while jumping up and down with a big grin on her face. "Aren't you exited? I promise you, you have nothing to be afraid of, my dads are SO nice, and I promise you'll like them, I just know they'll like you too...-" Blaine nods while she continues her babbling all the way over to the front door. They barely get to knock at the door, before the door is torn open, and a man with gray hair and glasses stands in the doorway and grins at them "Rachel honey, is that you're handsome boyfriend you've been talking so much about over the phone?" Rachel and her dad hugs tightly. She starts blushing when they pull back and realizes what her dad just said "I don't talk THAT much about him" she mutters, saving it with a "so dad! This is Blaine, yes, my handsome boyfriend" she blushes again when she introduces Blaine to her father. Blaine shakes Rachel's dad's hand and smiles at the older man, while they exchange names.

Rachel and Blaine finds themselves wrapped up in each other's arms, in Rachel's living room, on the couch. "So Blaine? What is it that you're doing? I know that you're not a student at NYADA like Rachel is." LeRoy, one of Rachel's dads, makes himself comfortable in one of their armchairs and looks at Blaine questionably "Well, I go to NYU, I didn't get into NYADA." Oh, I remember Rachel saying that actually. Among with a loot of other things." LeRoy grins at Rachel when she mutters 'DAD' and blushes. Lucky for Rachel, LeRoy adds, "but she actually didn't tell me how you two met. Maybe you should have the pleasure of doing that? And try to enjoy, 'cause it'll probably be the only information I get from you, before Rachel takes over." LeRoy laughs at the childish pout Rachel makes at his comment, but then focuses on Blaine again. Blaine chuckles a bit by LeRoy's comment and Rachel's pout, before telling about how they met in New York, and how it was practically love at first sight. Rachel's face expression and eyes was full of love while she was looking at Blaine telling their story to her dad. "And well, here we are." Blaine and Rachel look lovingly at each other and Blaine tightens his grip around Rachel's shoulders. LeRoy just smiles at them. He observes them a little too. Blaine isn't exactly the type he thought that his little girl would be into. Of course LeRoy can understand _why_ she is, he's handsome and a total charmer, but Blaine seems like the kind of boy that could have _anyone _he pointed at. Then why Rachel? Of course he loves his little girl and he's happy that _she's _happy. But boys like that just usually aren't into girls like Rachel. He just doesn't hope that Blaine will end up breaking his little girl's heart.

LeRoy smiles kind of sad at them, stands up and leaves, before he steps into the kitchen, he turns around and says "By the way, dad and I are going out tonight, Kurt called and said he would be here in about an hour. You don't mind going out for dinner tonight, do you?" Rachel and Blaine looks up at LeRoy while he's speaking and back at each other again when he finishes speaking, Rachel is the first to answer. "Yeah, sure. I was actually kind of hoping that you two would let the three of us go out tonight." She says playful. "That's fine honey; we'll all eat dinner tomorrow night." LeRoy winks at Rachel and then he's gone from behind the corner. "Where are we going?" Blaine asks "I don't know, some place nice. Kurt has probably some ideas." They sit in the couch for a while, watching TV. They don't exactly know for how long, but by the ring from the doorbell outside, it must be an hour. Rachel starts grinning and sprints from the couch to the door, and tore it open. Blaine could hear her voice from the living room as clear, as if she was sitting right next to him. "You know you don't have to ring the bell you dummy!" Rachel almost shouts playfully. A few minutes go by and Blaine considers if he should go out there and say hello to Kurt. But before Blaine even considers standing up, he looks up at the most _beautiful _creature he has ever seen.

**Really short chapter, but this was just the introduction. Hope it seems good enough for you to continue to next chapter! :D Review! - xoxo**


End file.
